Speech recognition has become an increasingly popular mode of human-machine interaction. As the number and types of devices that users interact with on a daily basis has grown, speech recognition has become a convenient and efficient way of inputting information into a computing device. In some instances, transcription of a user's spoken input using speech recognition techniques can be preferable to typing input with a physical or virtual keyboard. Mobile devices such as smartphones sometimes provide a virtual keyboard through which input can be provided by tapping or swiping across letters presented on a touchscreen display of the device. However, virtual keyboards provided on small-screen displays can be difficult for some to use, and generally requires that the user have at least one free hand to provide the input. One useful alternative to the virtual keyboard for typing or otherwise inputting information is speech recognition. Through speech recognition techniques, a user can speak what he or she intends to have typed, and the device responds accordingly such as by presenting transcribed text that corresponds to the user's spoken input. One objective of speech recognition techniques is to accurately interpret a user's spoken input.